


I hope that love will save us, no one else is going to

by Misswhy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhy/pseuds/Misswhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corpse of Gerard Argent is lying close to her, smoking gently in the grass of what used to be the lacrosse field, Allison and Scott standing over him, claws and weapons out and bloody, chests heaving, staring at each other.</p><p>The kanima, Jackson Jackson Jackson, is standing a bit further away, frozen in the beginning of a jump, it's furious hiss transforming into a whimpering sound that goes straight to Lydia's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope that love will save us, no one else is going to

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for the s2 finale. Somebody hold my hand.

The corpse of Gerard Argent is lying close to her, smoking gently in the grass of what used to be the lacrosse field, Allison and Scott standing over him, claws and weapons out and bloody, chests heaving, staring at each other.

The kanima,  _Jackson Jackson Jackson_ , is standing a bit further away, frozen in the beginning of a jump, it's furious hiss transforming into a whimpering sound that goes straight to Lydia's heart. 

 _Jackson_.

Her knees almost buckles under her as she gets up. She walks to him slowly. Holds her hand out to him.

“Shhh, shhh, Jackson. My Jackson. I will take care of you. You don't have to be alone anymore. I love you, I've always loved you. I will always love you.”

The Kanima stands looming in front of her, hissing and baring it's teeth, tail moving quickly from side to side.

“They said that using your Christian name would break the curse. Jackson, your birth parents never got to name you. Your Christian name is Jackson Whitmore. Your birth parents loved you, but so do the two people who has raised you. They are your real parents. They love you. And so do I. Please, Jackson. Let me take care of you.  _Please_.”

Slowly, finally, Jackson holds out his hand, poison dripping from his claws, running down his scales. But Lydia is immune to the bite and maybe also to the kanima poison. It's a chance she's willing to take. She grabs his hand, braiding his fingers with hers, the liquid covering her, buzzing on her skin and she practically falls against him, her other arm around his neck, drawing him in. They collapse on the grass together, Jackson holding her close, so hard that it would have be painful. But she can feel the poison working working in her system, numbing her, the pain from the wounds Peter Hale gave her falling away. But it's not paralyzing, not completely at least and she runs her free hand over him, petting his scales, whispering  _ Jackson Jackson Jackson, I love you, I will take care of you, the worst is over, it will be alright. I love you so much, Jackson Whitmore. _

The kanima lies curled around her, head in her lap, hissing low in his throat, a low, rumbling sound that could be a purr. Around them, the fighting is still going on, the remaining hunters slowly creeping in on Allison and Scott and in a minute Lydia will get up and stop them, Jackson at her side, but right now it's their moment, the bond between the kanima and it's master cementing between them, a warm glow settling in her stomach, in her heart and she bends down to kiss his face, his mouth.


End file.
